Goode High and Demigods
by daughterofhorses
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are gong to the same school and they don't know it. They are joined by the rest of the gang. Everything is going great until Percy runs into an old foe. With a new prophecy they leave to fix an old fude and save the gods. This story begins at school but doesn't remain there. There is a contest for a new name. My most popular story by far.
1. Percy

**I don't own Percy Jackson I am not that talented a writer**

**I stink at spelling so don't blame me**

**I would love a full time Beta so if you are interested tell me**

The battle raged on, blood filled the cracks in the sidewalk, the blood of his friends, of his fellow fighters. Everyone who stood next to him sported some injury. Their strongest fighter had blood flowing out from every place you could imagine. These were the people who accepted him, who understood him, they were the people who had gone through the same kind of problems and he was proud to fight beside them. But was it fair that they all had blood flowing down their bodies from multiple wounds, their blood joining the red river that flowed through the streets of New York. Some of them had fallen and their bodies were lying inside covered in sheets and even more of them had sustained such severe injuries that they could no longer life a sword. At yet he fought on without gaining a scratch, strikes that should have killed him bounced off his skin as he fought on. His friends fell around him and yet he was able to fight on without getting hurt at all.

The blood flowed through the streets blood of friends, and enemies, those who stayed loyal in the darkest hour and the traitors. But the blood was the same, half human, half god. It was all the blood of demigods, no matter what side they fought for.

Percy struck Riptide through a Hellhound and turned, next to him Annabeth fought a demigod who was carrying a sword. He struck out at her and she somehow managed to weave though his flying arms because in the next moment her knife was sticking out of the boys black armor and blood was seeping out around it. The boy joined the pile of yellow dust that littered the line of defense around the Empire State Building. But his armor pulled back showing turning gears and a Greek fire bomb that exploded as the automaton began to beep.

The black haired boy groaned and turned over to smack the clock, shutting off the constant beeping before pulling the covers back up. Percy groaned remembering it was the first day of school and the first time he wouldn't be going to a new school.

Goode High was a okay school as he hadn't been expelled yet but he missed his girlfriend Annabeth who was going to another school in the city. He though she had said something about a "Mood High," but to tell the truth he hadn't been paying any attention.

Percy opened his new locker and pulled out the envelope from his backpack containing five of his favorite pictures.

The first was of Grover, Annabeth, and Percy after the first quest standing next to Thalia's Pine Tree grinning, their arms over each other's shoulders. The second was the group plus Thalia and Nico standing outside the empire state building after Kronus was defeated. All of them were holding their weapons up, tips together in victory. The next three were of only Percy and Annabeth and were taken more recently. In one Percy and Annabeth were standing together with their arms over each others shoulders just before they started dating. In the next one they were kissing, standing in the surf, lip-locked. Grover took the last one when they didn't know it they were sitting on the beach together just talking. Annabeth was in Percy's lap and they both were smiling.

But even if his girlfriend wasn't at his school this year was going to be great. They had swimming classes for P.E all year long and it was mandatory to take the new Ancient Greek class. Also Nico was joining him at Goode High School for the year so Percy was excited for the school year that had just begun.

One of the jocks that thought that Percy was a freak came up and noticed the pictures.

"Who is the pretty blond girl?" He asked, "She can't be your girlfriend because she is way out of your league."

Percy laughed because if that guy knew the truth he would never say that but he managed to keep the laughter out of his voice as he retaliated calmly.

"That is Annabeth Chase and she is my girlfriend."


	2. Annabeth

**Never would I want to write or own Percy Jackson I would want to be Annabeth, have an awesome boyfriend, and have saved Olympus.**

Annabeth

Annabeth woke to her inner alarm clock telling her that it was time to get up. As the first day at her new high school she wanted to make the best impression possible on her new teachers. She didn't care about making a good impression on the kids, she had many friends and a wonderful boyfriend who she loved, her new classmates' opinions didn't matter, only theirs did.

She entered Goode High School and swiveled her head taking in everything. She noticed some jocks in the conner by the swim team jackets they were wearing, she had heard the big sport at the schools was swimming but for so far she hadn't believed it, how could Percy not go to a school where swimming was the biggest spot and where they offered greek as a language class, he lived in the city, why wasn't he going to this school. The jocks stood by the lockers, laughing about something.

She heard one of them say, "He could never get a date with a girl that hot! I wonder how he put her into the pictures of himself, and same with the rest of those kids."

"Remember, his dad, you know the one that left his mom. Isn't he like super rich or something. I bet he paid her to take that picture with him."

"I know, he is a wimp, remember how his stepdad said something about going to a camp for special kids. I bet all the kids are messed up."

"Ten golden drachmas that she is actually his girlfriend and the rest of them are his friends," Annabeth muttered to herself.

"Coach is absent today so for swimming the new captain is teaching us then we have ancient greek," said one of the jocks.

Annabeth drifted off into thoughts about Percy and how much he would love this school so she didn't hear the first jock say "I wonder how Jackson became swimming captain I bet he can't even swim."

**I know it is short but it is just what I wanted**

**again looking for a Beta**


	3. Nico

**January 7, 2012**

**This has been edited and changed from its miserable state to a more passable chapter, I am doing it with the whole story but the fist 10 chapters need it the most.**

**If I owned Percy Jackson I wouldn't have a ten year old computer**

Heads turned when they saw the new kid walk in, in fact there had been a lot of new kids this year and they all seemed to know each other and they all went to the same camp. Some jocks noticed that the boy resembled someone they had seen before, kinda like one of the kids in one of the pictures in Jackson's locker. The difference was that most of the kids looked normal when this kid looked like an emo. He wore a black t-shirt and baggy jeans, on his hand rested a skull ring that if anyone asked him about he would say his father gave to him. The one thing he did have in common with the other kids was the look in his eyes like he had seen things no kid should see. However it was more pronounced in his eyes making kids wonder what had put that sad closed off look in his eye.

Though most kids couldn't tell, Nico was excited for the ancient greek class, then again his being excited now was much different then excited for him a few years ago. He had greek after lunch and was most excited about it because it would be an easy class to pass, ancient greek was his life so he knew it all. He knew his close friend and cousin Percy was going to Goode High School as well and had all of his classes including swimming. Nico made a mental note not to get on his bad side before swimming otherwise he would be in trouble. It would be all to easy for Percy to drown him during swimming, even if Nico wasn't such a bad swimmer as he was.

Nico wove his way through the crowds of people on the way to his locker when he heard someone groan, "If I had Aegis people would just back off! I wish I could take it out."

He snapped his head around and saw black spiky hair in the crowd. Thalia daughter of Zeus was the only person who wear that hair style with a silver circlet on top and he could see it, shinning in the sunlight.

"Thalia" he shouted and then watched her head whip around searching for the voice. "Hey cuz," she called across the deafening noise of the hall, "Long time no see I had no idea you were going here for school."

He might have called back but at that moment one of the girls in the hall, a quite pretty one, turned to him and cooed in a sickly sweet voice, "Son of the dead I see, Nico di Angelo come over and give me a kiss."

**255 words to 521 words, thats what I call an improvement.**


	4. Thalia

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Looking for a Beta**

**March 28, 2012- Revised, I didn't do much with this chapter because I liked it better then some of the others I had written. I just added a bit because it wasn't that horrible. If you can't tell, I'm a huge Green Day fan though you wouldn't think I would be because of my age.**

Thalia

Thalia didn't want to go to Goode High School! Heck she didn't want to go to any school but Artemis thought it was a good idea. The goddess of the hunt believed that she could recruit more hunters from school that way to replace the ones that had been killed in the war. The only good thing about Goode was that Annabeth was going as well and they had classes together. She wondered if because they were right in New York more demigods were going to Goode.

The girl looked strange at Goode High, she didn't fit in. That was clear to the jocks who were resting in the corner. It was her spiky black hair and slightly goth look. Her bright blue eyes looked odd next to her black jeans, black leather jacket, and black eyeliner. The Green Day American Idiot shirt she wore also didn't fit in with the slutty shirts and pink clothes of the other girls. It almost seemed to the more intelligent of the jocks that she was like Billie Joe, if he knew who he was. It almost was like she was from another decade, another world.

She wove her way through the jam-packed halls groaning, "If I had Aegis people would just back off, I wish I could take it out." Looking longingly at her bracelet that Aegis expanded from she almost missed a certain lord of the dead shouting her name across the hall. When she heard it her head snapped up and saw the young son of Hades grinning at her from across the hall. "Hey cuz," she called out, "Long time no see! I had no idea that you were going hear for school." He started to yell back but a cheerleader cooed at him, "Son of the dead I see, Nico di Angelo come here and give me a kiss."

"Empousa," she shouted, slapping her bracelet to activate Aegis. The demon cheerleader started and turned to face Thalia giving Nico just enough time to cut of her head with his sword.

As she disintegrated Thalia greeted Nico and said, "I can't believe we get to take Ancient Greek it will be a pice of cake I have it for fifth period when do you," as if nothing had happened. That happened when you had fought in a war against monsters, was immortal, and was trained to stay calm in situations like that.


	5. Katie

**December 4, 2012- I have edited and added to this chapter so if a detail doesn't match up with something later it is because the chapter hasn't been edited. This chapter, for everyone who had read it before, was pretty bad so it has been improved.**

**Do not own Percy Jackson**

**Looking for a Beta**

**This story is super popular so thanks to everyone who has read and enjoyed it**

**thanks to DxCdramaGLEEKabeth my number 1 reader**

Katie

Katie walked into Goode High School, slightly worried about fitting in. There was something about constant expulsions and a numerous number of monster attacks that disrupted whatever peace she had discovered at the most recent school. Or it might have to do with the fact that every school she had ever attended she was labeled as a freak because of her dyslexia and her affinity for gardening and ancient greek. She wondered if anyone else from camp was going to Goode High, after all, many of the demigods had chosen to attend school in New York so they could be close to the rebuilding of Olympus.

But she didn't need to dwell on that for long. A disruption caused her to glance down the hall where she saw Thalia and Nico arguing. Katie ran up to them, hugging them before continuing off to her locker, wherever the hell that was located.

When she noticed the numbers narrowing in on the number of her locker she looked ahead and spotted a boy putting books into a locker, the one next to hers. Something about his dirty blond hair and build reminded her of her boyfriend Travis. Next to him was a boy that was identical to him from the back, though you couldn't tell much from the back, occasionally monsters appeared to be perfectly nice people from the back.

She walked up to them and cautiously said, "Hi my name is Katie, I'm new here." She was about to ask what homeroom they had but before she could the two boys swung around and shouted together, "No need to introduce yourself Katie Gardener." Katie smiled, she should have guessed that the Stoll brothers had managed to attend the same school as her. However, it couldn't last long, they had a worse record than Percy who was at seven schools for eight years.

Travis kissed her full on the lips hard, and his brother mimed puking, they might have kissed all day long but it was interrupted by a shout of, "Empousa!"

Katie whipped her head around just in time to see Nico slice a cheerleaders head and watch her disintegrate into yellow dust. Seeing that nothing was the problem she turned back to Travis and they started kissing again. After all, if a demigod freaked out every time they saw a monster and hadn't learned to move on quickly they would probably spend their entire life screaming in terror.


	6. Conner

**December 4, 2012- I have edited and added to the chapter, hope you enjoy it more after the improvements.**

**Why would I own Percy Jackson and be writing on fanfiction**

Conner

Conner Stoll was leaning up against his brothers locker talking to him about a prank they were planning to pull. It was a new school and they had to quickly establish their reputation less the teachers think they actually have a change of controlling them. A girl who he recognized all to well came up behind Travis and introduced herself as Katie. The introduction, however, was completely pointless as she found out because they knew Katie Gardener very well, she was his brothers freaking girlfriend. They said hi to her and Travis started kissing her.

Conner really hated this part. He liked Katie well enough, she was nice and did turn a hilarious shade of red when they pulled a prank. Plus Travis really liked her but he could do without the kissing. Really, he was fine with making out with a girl but everyone at camp seemed to be participating in the relationship and romantic crap that only had to accompany it sometimes. Connor didn't see the point of being horribly sweet just to get a few kisses that you could win without flowers and eloquent words.

He mimed puking behind the happy couples back when they head a shout of, "Empousa," that sounded like a daughter of Zeus that they knew. Conner spun around, his battlefield instincts kicking in, and saw Nico di Angelo holding his sword, covered in monster dust. Travis and Katie started kissing again, Conner didn't want to stick around so he walked off.

He was looking around to see if he could find anyone who he recognized when he herd someone jeer, "Jackson she is way to pretty to be your girlfriend." Conners head whipped around and he saw Percy Jackson arguing with some jocks next to and open locker.

Being the son of Hermes Conner walked up behind Percy and said, "Hello I am new here. Could you show me around?" Then he whispered so only Percy could hear, "Son of the sea god."

Percy jumped a foot into the air and turned around, when he saw Conner he started laughing, "Conner, how you been man, don't do that to me. Someday you are going to startle me and I won't realize it is you before introducing you to Riptide," he chuckled.

"This is my friend Conner," he said to the jocks.

"Perce, I have an awesome pic of the entire camp outside the Empire State Building if you want it for your collection," Conner said.

"Sure I'd love that," he replied. Conner handed Percy a picture of the entire camp with Percy and Annabeth in the front all the gods were standing behind them smiling and everyone looked fairly happy except Hermes.

"We were just arguing if Annabeth was my girlfriend or not," Percy said

"Dudes," Conner said turning to the jocks, "If Annabeth heard that you would be dead! And I don't mean metaphorically dead I mean crime scene investigators dead."


	7. Clarisse

**December 4, 2012- This chapter has been edited and redone, I hope it is better than it was. School has started again so I can't update as often but I still will**

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

Clarisse

Clarisse la Rue walked into Goode High and greeted her boyfriend Chris who was waiting for her at the door. He grabbed her hand and they walked in. Her friends, it was the best title for their relationship, still couldn't believe or understand the relationship but they accepted it and Clarisse found herself as happy as she had ever been with Chris at her side. The halls cleared, allowing them to pass through them unscathed, when Clarisse yelled at kids as she passed by.

She saw Nico and Thalia yelling at each other and Katie and Travis kissing, pressed up against the lockers. Conner was playing a prank and Annabeth was reading a book. The school seemed to be full of demigods and that was somewhat comforting. Yes, they may attract more monsters but they could handle them together and the school couldn't expel all of them at once, they might last a bit longer.

She heard some girls shouting what a cute poodle and how did it get in the school but didn't much attention until she heard a giant bark echo through the halls, shaking the building. Turning around she pulled out her spear and charged the hellhound. She ducked under its' belly but it pushed her out from under it with its' tail. She jumped back up and was about to strike when it disintegrated into dust. Behind the spot where the Hellhound was stood a boy with messy black hair and green eyes. His blue shirt had monster dust all over it and he had a ballpoint pen in his hand. A massive smirk split across his face when he saw who it was. Though they might have reconciled at become more friends then enemies she would never truly forgive him for the bathroom incident.

The worst part of it was she knew him, of all the people to take away her glory of killing the beast it had to be Peruses Jackson Son of Poseidon Hero of Olympus. Anger coursing through her veins she yelled out, "Prissy I had it under control you didn't have to help me."

"Good to see you to Clarisse," Percy answered sarcastically like they hadn't just had a chance of dying, unfortunately, this was a regular occurrence for them.


	8. Swimming Lessons

**July 15, 2013: Chapter was redone because of complaints of the length, please understand I am going back an editing the story. **

**Hello why would I own Percy Jackson**

**Sorry but I have tons of homework and can't update quickly**

Swimming Lessons

As Annabeth walked to swimming she heard things, most people thought that lessons would be a joke and the swim captain couldn't swim at all. Apparently he was some huge dweeb who was almost never at school and always getting into trouble.

Some people were even saying that he had a picture of him that he had photo-shopped a beautiful blond girl into so she was kissing him and then a bunch of other people to be his supposed friends. The other theory was that he because of his dads money he had paid people to take those photos with him.

This pissed off Annabeth, the boy might just not belong at the school but that didn't mean he didn't belong anywhere else. She was a nobody at school, yet when she arrived at camp, she suddenly was part of a community, a family. Thats what really mattered, not what the shallow, superficial jerks at school thought, but what the people who would stand by your side forever thought. Kids in high school could be so dumb, only thinking about themselves and now. What Annabeth would give to be able to plan her future and expect to live through it.

Annabeth changed into the silver one-piece that all the girls were required to wear. It seemed that all the girls thought the swim captain was hot and wanted to be his girlfriend, unlike the guys. Apparently, he was athletic, contrary to previous rumors. Many girls found it hilariously cute that he didn't do well in class because apparently he had a learning disability.

Annabeth walked out of the locker rooms and ran straight into Nico and Thalia. She greeted them enthusiastically and compared class schedules with them. They walked past a group of jocks and one of them looked up as did a double take, "I know I have seen you three somewhere but I don't know where."

"Well, all three of us are new so I don't know where I would have seen you," Annabeth replied with a voice that was slightly haughty, after all, theses were the jerks from earlier. But no one was listening because all of the jocks were laughing at the swim captain who had just walked into the swim area.

Annabeth was about to tell them off when she heard Nico shout, "Dude I should have guessed that you would be them swim captain." Annabeth spun around as the jocks froze in shock. Standing by the edge of the pool in nothing but swim trunks was Percy Jackson. She ran over to him and he picked her up and kissed her hard suddenly they heard a wolf whistle as the Stoll brothers walked into the room with Katie.

Percy put Annabeth down and wrapped his arms around her waist as he introduced them, "These are my cousins Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace. The twins are Conner and Travis Stoll and the girl is Travis' girlfriend Katie Gardener. They are all my friends from summer camp. This here is my beautiful girlfriend Annabeth Chase." Annabeth heard a sharp intake of breath from the large group of jocks and one of them shouted

"So you weren't lying Jackson she really is your girlfriend." Annabeth's face was pure poison as she scowled at him all the demigods laughed because they knew he was in bug trouble now no one wanted to get on the wrong side of Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena.

All in all the swimming lesson was fairly interesting, most of the demigods were good swimmers, with the exception of Thalia and Nico. However, with the help of Percy, they appeared to be great, or okay, swimmers. However, the jocks who generally considered themselves athletic, suddenly discovered that it was tricky swim against a strong current that shouldn't exist in a indoor swimming pool. The lifeguard on the sidelines couldn't figure out what was going on. And the demigods just enjoyed themselves, playing in the water and laughing at the struggles of the jerks.


	9. Greek Class

**July 15, 2013: Chapter was redone**

**update! Now I cant stop smiling cause would happen to hem! haha bye bye jocks! neva mess wit annabeth chase again!**

**ACandPJ4ever :**

**-OMG I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE KEEP WRITING AND UPDATING! oh and pretty**

**please can you make the chapters longer? this is like my fave fanfic and i**

**would die if you didn't keep writing.**

**LOVE YOUR STORY ():**

**OH MY GOD(like literally) YOUR AWESOME**

**YOU'RE A BRILLIANT WRITER!(I'm not British!) AWESOME JOB!**

**Don't own Percy Jackson**

Greek Class

Annabeth and Percy were the only ones out of the group that had Greek Class after swimming so they walked in together and sat down in the two desks in the middle row so they could hear everything well but could still pass notes if they wanted. The teacher walked in and introduced himself as Mr. Ames. He started quizzing people about the 12 olympians and their symbols of power as Annabeth and Percy sat, hardly listening, because this stuff was their life and they knew it already.

Finally Percy shouted "This is way to easy why can't we do something remotely challenging," Mr. Ames glared at him and told him to go up to the board and write down fifty of the minor gods and their symbols of power, The expression on his face was priceless when Percy asked weather he should do it in Greek or English. "I'd like to see you do it in greek," challenged the teacher and then proceeded to gape at Percy when he sat down after writing fifty minor gods and their symbols of power down in perfect greek. All his classmates were astonished as well because they were accustom to his failure to understand in class.

He, Annabeth noticed had started with the gods that he had met and or had a connection with like Janus, the two headed god of choices, doors, endings, beginnings.

Percy proceeded to list all the children of Typhon, all the Titans, and all the monsters he could think of and how they were defeated as Annabeth sat there and laughed.

The teacher only stopped when the bell rang for lunch and gave them their homework super fast. The class was to draw all of the olympian gods including Hestia as they thought they looked. They were told to use a book called The Gods and Goddesses of Mount Olympus by Aki.

What he didn't know was that nine of the students had met the gods in real life and that this assignment would be easy and that the book he had said to use wouldn't be used at all and yet they would have the most accurate drawings.


	10. An Old Foe

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

An Old Foe

School continued smoothly for the next few weeks until Greek Class three weeks after the half-bloods had started school. Well smoothly isn't the correct word, as normally as it could possibly be. Everything was fine until Percy and Annabeth walked into the classroom and were stopped by the teacher.

"Your drawings of the gods they were strange I don't know why you did them like that."

"Well, we think the gods look that that," Annabeth answered "is that a problem. After all, the assignment was to use your imagination and draw what you think the gods would look like."

"No, it is just that they looked so different and only you two and some of my other students did it like that and they were the Stolls, Miss. Grace, Miss. La Rue, Mr. Rodreguize, and Mr. di Angelo. All of your drawings were the exact same, with the exception of various artistic abilities. Everyone else did a very ancient view of them, yet you clothed them in modern clothes."

"I guess we all have the same views," Percy answered and then they went to sit down.

They sat like that, waiting for the class to start, talking softly in Greek until Annabeth felt Percy stiffen next to me. She looked over to where his gaze was directed and saw him looking at a girl who had bright orange freckles and a nasty grin. She noticed him staring too and started to walk over.


	11. Nancy

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

Nancy

Nancy Bobifit walked into Greek Class in her new school to see a black haired boy who looked like someone she knew standing with a blond haired girl and talking to the teacher.

She sat down next to a girl with Auburn hair and then turned to get a better look at the boy.

He sat stiffly, staring at her as the blond rubbed his arm soothingly and whispered in his ear.

Her brown eyes met his green ones and with a shock she knew who he was. The boy staring at her, now with a look of loathing in his eyes, was Percy Jackson a wired boy who she had picked on all those years ago.

Just then the teacher threw up all over the place and the principal came rushing in to supervise the class as they found a substitute.

Nancy watched as the principal gasped in relief when an old lady wearing a leather jacket steamed into the classroom.

"Mrs. Dodds," she gasped and to her surprise Percy did the same. Her attention snapped to him as he shouted "Alecto."

The girl next to him gasped and Percy whipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a ball point pen.

"Now dearie, how did you know that I was going to ask who the leader of the Kindly One was?" She asked and then continued. "It has been a long time since I have seen you Percy Jackson. The last time was when you took on the curse of Achilles."

"That's right," Percy answered.

Nancy stared as the math teacher that she had in 6th grade turned to the blond girl.

"Annabeth Chase, I don't believe I have met you before. I know your mother well."

Nancy was getting more confused by the second as the lady continued.

"But I am not hear for you or for any of you friends today. Today I am here for her."

She turned to Nancy and spoke to her.

"Your daddy is in a lot of trouble now he broke an oath on the river sticks now I must take you to my master."


	12. Demigods

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

Demigods

Nancy shrieked as her former math teacher changed into a bat like creature with leathery wings and fangs that were currently barred at the confused girl.

Astounded, the red headed girl watched as the boy who she had hated and teased for so long clicked the pen he was holding and it turned into a sword. The blond hair girl was suddenly holding a knife and Nancy saw her start to put a base ball cap on her head. When she looked back a her she was gone.

Amazed Nancy watched as Percy Jackson, the boy who no one thought would become anyone fought off the creature to save her life. She felt like she should be helping, she couldn't let the two teenagers save her but there was nothing she could do.

All at once Percy got through the defenses of the bat like monster and a knife appeared in the back from seemingly mid-air. The thing burst into yellow dust that fell all over the teenagers.

"Man I hate Alecto," Percy muttered.

"I's okay," Annabeth murmured as she was rubbing his back. Nancy noticed that she was almost shielding the small of his back as if he could be killed if something struck it. She could see clearly that the two of them were truly in love with each other and together, side by side, had been through a lot.

Percy pulled Annabeth in for a kiss and Nancy coughed to remind the two demigods that she was there.

They jumped apart and Percy said something that made next to no sense to Nancy "Camp Half Blood."

* * *

Nancy found herself pulled outside of school by the two strange kids. They seemed to be waiting for something and Nancy wondered what it was until a grey cab pulled around the corner and screeched to a halt outside they school.

When Nancy got in the cab she saw that in the front seat sat three old ladies who were arguing over something.

Percy interrupted the fight and one o them turned around. She had only one eye and no teeth yet she still spoke.

"Perseus Jackson Hero of Olympus where do you wish to go. "

"3.4 Town Farm Road, Long Island."

Nancy was even more confused, Percy was anything but a hero he was just a kind with problems. The address was also strange who ever heard of 3.4 for a house number. She could feel that there was something off with the three women but she couldn't place it,

They seemed to be arguing over who got the tooth and the eye. Nancy was about to ask what they were going on about when the blond girl leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"They are The Gray Sisters. They only have on eye and one tooth among them."

That scared Nancy, why would anyone drive a cab if they only had one eye.

The cab careened through traffic and over the Long Island Sound before screeching to a halt in front of a hill with a giant Pine Tree at the top.

They clambered out of the cab and walked up to the crest of the hill where Nancy was caught by an arm to keep her from going any further.

"A girl once sacrificed herself to save her friends on this hill," Annabeth started gravely. "Her father took pity on her as she was dyeing and turned her into that Pine Tree. Eight years later Percy found the Golden Fleece and when he put it on the tree in brought Thalia out of the tree. Thalia Grace now attends Goode High School with us."

Under normal circumstances Nancy would have laughed at the story but she almost believed it was true from the way the blond girl told it.

Frowning at herself for believing such a fool hearty she crossed the crest of the hill and gasped in shock.


	13. Camp Halfblood

**Hey I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Camp Halfblood**

Below Nancy spread a summer camp that had a climbing wall with lava flowing down from it, a sword fighting arena, a giant forest, a canoe lake, a forge, strawberry fields, a dragon, a greek pavilion, about three dozen cabins that all looked very different, and a large white house.

She could see winged horses sweeping in and out of the trees and a man with a horses lower half trotting up to them.

He greeted Percy and Annabeth then introduced himself as Chiron. Apparently it was a big deal that she was over thirteen and didn't no who her dad was.

Nancy wasn't following the conversation and found nothing interesting in it until Annabeth said to Percy, "There haven't been any problems with this since you gave up being a god to get them to swear to claim their children."

Nancy's head snapped up and she looked at the black haired boy. "You could have become a god?"

"Yes, my dear," Chiron answered for the boy. Percy saved Olympus and all of the gods so he was offered immortality.

"PERCY, A HERO! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Geeze, thanks for that Nancy."

"SO YOU ARE SAYING THAT THE GREEK GODS ARE REAL?"

"Yes"

"AND PERCY SAVED THEM?"

"Yep"

The argument stopped as A shimmering symbol appeared over Nancy's head. It was a red sword and a helm but unlike the normal Ares symbol the helm wasn't greek, it was roman.


	14. Prophecy

**Sorry it took so long I had a super hard time writing the prophecy**

**Longest chapter yet**

**The Prophecy**

Nancy watched in amazement as a red headed girl came staggering out of the main house. She stopped in front of the small party and her eyes glowed green.

The green wasn't a normal green. The light shot right out of her head and green mist flowed out of her mouth. It formed a picture of another camp where many kids were sword fighting. The picture changed, now it was a blond haired boy leading an army of teenagers up a mountain. On the top of a mountain sat a palace of shimmering, evil looking, black stone. A giant stood at the top of the mountain waiting for them.

Nancy watched in awe as the blond hair boy attacked the giant. The rest of the army fought the monsters that came pouring out at them.

Then the red head spoke. He voice was raspy and frighting. It was the kind of voice that people used in haunted houses except this time it was real.

_On the betrayer woe will fall_

_if enemies don't unite to save all_

_face the mother the seven must_

_but all will fail without trust_

_Three Roman three Greek_

_One Hunter together will climb to the peek_

_a sister and brother, lovers and friends_

_will stand together against the world's end_

_A son of sky a son of sea_

_together can lead them to victory_

_but without bonds of trust and love_

_all will fail and we loose the dove_

The girl blinked and her eyes turned to brown. The green mist disappeared and she looked dazed.

"Hey Percy and Annabeth I thought you guys were in school. Who is this?"

Nancy blinked in confusion.

"This is Nancy Bobifit daughter of Mars."

"Hi I'm Rachel the camp oracle. Oh god, I just said another prophecy didn't I?"

"Yep"

"What does it mean?" Stuttered Nancy.

Annabeth took a deep breath and started making a list with the meaning

_On the betrayer woe will fall_**= Mars is in trouble for breaking his oath**

_if enemies don't unite to save all_

_face the mother the seven must_**= seven halfblood need to face Geia**

_but all will fail without trust_

_Three Roman three Greek_

_One Hunter together will climb to the peek_**=We are going to go mountain climbing**

_a sister and brother, lovers and friends_

_will stand together against the worlds end_

_A son of sky a son of sea_**=Percy and a son of Zeus**

_together can lead them to victory_

_but without bonds of trust and love_

_all will fail and we loose the dove_**=peace will die if we fail**

"Sounds great," said Percy, "Why are we always the ones who end up having to save the world it gets annoying. And I though there weren't any children of Zeus other than Thalia."

"Percy, it sounds like Geia is mad at us for destroying her children so she is unleashing the giants from Tartarus."

"But what about all the enemies and roman stuff."

"That I can explain. In California there is a camp for the roman halfbloods we have been rivals since the forming of Rome. We must come to an agreement with them. The line that worries me is the one about sister and brother. If Bianca was alive I would say it was her but she has dies and I know of no others. I think you must go with Nico and Thalia then we will have three campers and one hunter. I wish you luck on your journey. You will leave at sunrise."

Nancy followed Percy and Annabeth to the ring of cabins. They went to one with coral and rough stone walls it smelled like salt water. Percy walked right in and to the back of the room where a small fountain sat bubbling. Mist poured out of it forming a small rainbow and Percy fished a golden coin out of his pocket and tossed it right into the rainbow. I was absorbed, never hitting the ground on the other side.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Thalia Grace."

An image popped up of a girl with spike black hair and electric blue eyes. She had a silver circlet in her hair and was standing next to a boy with messy black hair and olive skin. They were standing under a tree and behind them Nancy could see Goode High School.

"Perce, why are you at camp?"

"And who are you with Kelp Face?"

"No time for questions you and Pine Cone get over here. I sent Mrs. O' Leary for Thalia if you can shadow travel."

The boy swung his hand through the image and it vanished.

Nancy watched as Percy and Annabeth swung around to see the two teenagers materializing from the shadows in the room. The girl was muttering something about her dad being to busy to teach her lightning travel.

"What do you want Kelp Head?"

"We got a new prophecy."

They both snapped to attention and Annabeth took a deep breath.

_On the betrayer woe will fall_

_if enemies don't unite to save all_

_face the mother the seven must_

_but all will fail without trust_

_Three Roman three Greek_

_One Hunter together will climb to the peek_

_a sister and brother, lovers and friends_

_will stand together against the worlds end_

_A son of sky a son of sea_

_together can lead them to victory_

_but without bonds of trust and love_

_all will fail and we loose the dove_

They both looked worried and sad.

"Chiron thought that if Bianca hadn't died it might me you and her," said Percy to Nico.

Nancy guessed that Bianca was Nico sister. She wondered if she was the only one who noticed that Thalia was looking sadder than ever.

"This is Nancy daughter of Mars. Nancy this is Nico son of Hades and Thalia daughter of Zeus."

"We leave at dawn."


	15. The Quest Begins With a Crash

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

The Quest Begins With a Crash and a Guinea Pig

When he rose, Apollo found the five demigods in a small ship sailing to California. They knew Percy and Nico couldn't fly and Thalia and Nico couldn't ride on Pegsi. Because they couldn't travel over land Percy had asked his father to allow Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth to travel over water. They were now sailing at four knots and making good time.

Annabeth was bent over a map and she called to Percy worriedly.

"Percy look what are going to need to sail through."

Nancy bent over the map and scoffed when she saw what the blond girl was pointing at.

"The Bermuda Triangle is just a myth."

"In the Bermuda Triangle is the Sea of Monsters. Percy and I sailed through it in seventh grade and it was not fun."

"Annabeth almost was eaten by the sirens, we were both almost killed by Scilla and Chyibdus, and I was turned into a guinea-pig by Circe. And then we had to deal with the Cyclops who was going to marry Grover but decided to marry Clarisse instead."

Nancy heard a thump and looked down to see Nico rolling around the deck in silent laughter. Thalia laughed but still looked worried.

"Why can't we sail around it?"

"We can't, it will appear in front of us."

"Be on the lookout for anything that looks dangerous."

Nancy sat back and let Percy do all the work. He could get the ship to turn with a flick of his hand and had perfect bearings.

"32° 19' 59" N / 64° 45' 0" W,'" said and though Nancy didn't know what that meant she could tell Annabeth did.

"What?" Nico asked.

"We are at the top of the Sea of Monsters."

"What is that?" Thalia called out and Annabeth gasped.

"The clashing rocks."

In front of the small ship were to giant cliffs that stuck out of the water They clashed together and Nancy could tell why they were so dangerous. If you were in the middle when they clashed the boat and you would be smashed flat.

Percy guided the boat in front of the rocks and closed his eyes Nancy cold tell he was praying to his dad for something.

She watched as the rocks clashed together. Annabeth came to stand next to her boyfriend and kissed him hard. Percy wrapped his arms around her a returned it. They both knew that if something went wrong they were gong to die and they wouldn't be able to do this again.

They separated and Percy wound his arm around Annabeth's waist and pulled her close to him as they waited.

Soon Nancy could see a wave moving towards them. A second before it hit them Percy loosened the sail and the ship shot forward. The wave caught them and the sped right past the rocks. The cliffs crashed right behind them and Nancy knew that half a second slower and they would be dead.

A day later they hadn't met another challenge yet and Percy was exhausted so he prayed to his dad to keep them safe and thought Nico how to steer the small ship then he and Annabeth went below to get some rest.

Both of them had been awake all the time since the entered The Sea of Monsters because of what they had gone though before but after not being able to keep their eyes open they agreed to get some much needed sleep.

They had been resting for half a day when Nico spotted the Island Resort. It had white buildings all over it and at the docks were moored some strange ships.

The three of them went onshore to find supplies leaving the two sleeping demigods on board the small sailing vessel.

Once onshore they were welcomed by a smiling blond woman. When Thalia asked where they could find food the smiling woman glanced back at someone behind her before responding to Thalia, "You should to talk to Cece."

We followed her through fountained courtyards, tropical gardens, and marble buildings until we entered one that looked like a greek temple. In the middle of the room stood a woman who's long black hair was braided with golden thread. She was wearing a white greek chiton. She smiled sweetly as the halfbloods entered the room. Thalia decided their was something off about the woman's smile, though she couldn't tell if it was because she was wearing blood red lipstick or not. In the back of the room was a large cage containing a dozen guinea pigs that were squeaking loudly.

"I see you have come for my help, come my dears lets get you changed." Nancy and Thalia found the voice compelling and started to follow the lady who she had gestured to.

Cece the turned to Nico, "I can make you look like this you know," she said as she spun Nico towards a mirror.

Nico stared at the mirror in awe, in it he didn't see a fourteen year old gothic kid. In it he looked much older. He looked like he was the powerful son of Hades that he would become.

"Drink this," said Cece in her hypnotizing voice handing him a glass of water which she had poured a packed that looked like an energy mix into.

"Nico gulped it down and wined at the strange taste. He felt that he was shooting down and when he looked down at his hand his fingernails were growing and his hands were darkening. Suddenly everything went dark.

Nico felt himself being lifted up and when he looked down at his hands her only saw paws.

"You make a very fine Guinea Pig," Cece laughed. "Enjoy your new home."

Nico was lowered into the cage and Cece closed the lid before turning around.

Into the room walked Nancy and Thalia. Both of them were dressed in chitons like Cece's . Thalia's hair had been un-spiked and intertwined with silver thread . Nancy's was in a bun on the top of her head and she had golden thread holding it together. They both had makeup on and Thalia looked uncomfortable.

"Where is Nico?" They both asked.

"Don't worry, right now he is good hands."

Cece smiled as Thalia whispered, "I was sure there were twelve Guinea Pigs not thirteen."

**Sorry but I couldn't resist. The next chapter should be up soon. Thanks to all my readers. WARNING: up until June 25 I am going to have a lot of homework and around the end of school I might have no time what so ever to do what I want so I am going to try to get many chapters up now to make up for later.**


	16. Escape from the Resort

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Escape from the Resort**

Annabeth's eyes shot opened as she snuggled back into her boyfriend. Percy was still fast asleep with his arm wound around her waist. He quietly groaned as his eyes flicked open.

"Morning," Annabeth said quietly as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Morning," he muttered against her mouth. "Do you know where we are?"

"No," she responded, "we can go check."

They climbed up onto the deck of the small ship and gasped. The ship was docked at a small island that they had both been on before.

"CIRCE'S ISLAND," both of them gasped.

Percy went running towards the edge of the ship and jumped straight over it onto the wharf. Annabeth jumped after him and he caught her. He set her down and they went running towards the white buildings of the resort.

They pounded through the white marble buildings until they reached the room where they confronted the sorceress the first time.

The first thing they noticed was that Circe had her back to them and that Nico was nowhere to be seen.

Percy quietly snuck up behind the sorceress, not noticed by Thalia and Nancy who were staring at the witch as if hypnotized.

Circe didn't notice him until he had Riptide at her throat. Circe felt the cold metal blade at her neck and slowly turned around.

"Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase, I remember you."

"You should, you turned me into a Guinea pig."

Thalia gasped, "Is that what happened to Nico?"

"I would be willing to bet my invulnerability that he is that black Guinea Pig in the cage, right now."

Nancy looked shocked and Thalia screamed.

Percy didn't notice that Circe had run from the room until she appeared with six women behind her.

"RUN," screamed Percy as he ran to knock over the cage. Thirteen Guinea Pigs went running across the floor, all of them towards the door except the small black one that Percy had pointed out earlier.

The Guinea Pig that was Nico came running up to the son of Poseidon who scooped him up and set him on his shoulder before plunging into the fight.

The four halfbloods deflected the spells with of the Celestial Bronze of the weapons and started cutting the wands in half. Soon it was only Circe and two of her minions left.

They came together and started chanting.

"RUN," shouted Annabeth and the four half bloods ran for the pier.

They leaped over the side of the boat and Percy cut the rope with Riptide. The boat went shooting off, thanks to the strong currents that Percy was controlling.

Behind them stood three very angry sorceresses.

Fortunately, once you left the island the curse began to wear off and soon Nico was returned to his normal state and they could continue the quest.

**I have been doing a good job of regular updates but the will not be coming as quickly. My english teacher didn't plan out the year well so she has a lot of work for us to do and no time to do it, thus I am loaded with homework. We have started learning the Garland Dance so I don't have any study hall. I am also playing Lacrosse and with riding starting up next week and caring for my pony I have no free time. I will try to update frequently but you may not see a new chapter for a few weeks. Sorry about this I just don't have time.**


	17. Chapter 17

The next few days were smooth sailing with Percy at the tiller the whole time until he collapsed from tiredness. Annabeth made him comfortable in her lap as he made up five days of rest and because no one else could, Nancy took control of the ship.

Percy made it look so easy but it was much harder than she thought so they threw anchor at the nearest island and went ashore.

On the island, the group found bright red cattle. Nancy tried to butcher one up but Thalia said to wait because she didn't know what they were. They went back to Annabeth, shouting.

"What do these cows look like?"

"They are bright, bright red."

"Thank the gods, those are the sacred cows of Apollo. If you did kill them you would all be killed. You didn't harm any of them, did you?"

"Good," she sighed, "he won't kill us then."

. .

The next few days flew by and before they knew it the small group found themselves pulling up on the coast of California right outside of San Francisco. They docked the boat and caught a cab to a forest a few hours away from the city.

The group hiked until they reached a huge hill that flattened out at the top to form a plateau.

They crested the hill to find themselves at the bank of a river. On the other shore stood about fifty teenagers all with swords drawn.


	18. New Allies

**SAY WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME I DESERVE IT, I AM A F****** B**** FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER AND THEN COMING UP WITH A VERY VERY SHORT CHAPTER! SO SORRY TO ALL THE HAZEL AND FRANK FANS, I LIKE THEM TOO BUT IT IS TO LATE TO REALLY INVOLVE THEM IN THIS STORY!**

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

New Allies

"Who are you?"

A boy from the front of the group asked as no one else seemed to be able to, in fact the girl next to him seemed so shocked that a light breeze could have pushed her over.

"My name is Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase, Nico Di anglo, Thalia Grace, and Nancy Bobofit. Who are you?"

But his question went unanswered as Thalia chose that moment to step forward,

"Jason?"

"Yes", the boy answered uncertainly.

"It's me, Thalia, your sister."

As gasp went up from everyone and Jason looked shocked,

"Thalia, it is you."

Thalia went quickly to hug her brother and everyone else lowered their weapons. The girl next to Jason however still remained tense and guarded, "What are you doing here?"

"We are halfbloods from a Greek camp and we received a prophecy,

_On the betrayer woe will fall_

_if enemies don't unite to save all_

_face the mother the seven must_

_but all will fail without trust_

_Three Roman three Greek_

_One Hunter together will climb to the peek_

_a sister and brother, lovers and friends_

_will stand together against the worlds end_

_A son of sky a son of sea_

_together can lead them to victory_

_but without bonds of trust and love_

_all will fail and we lose the dove_

We have to work together to stop Gaia, so we came to find you." Annabeth said.

"Give us one good reason why we should help you, you have never helped us in the past. We climed to the peak of Mount Vesuvius to fight some on the titans, where were you then?"

"Where were we? We protected Mount Olympus against Kronus."

"I don't believe that, you are just wimpy little graceus, none of you could be the child of the prophecy."

"Oh really, what prophecy?"

"_A Half-Blood of the eldest gods_,

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze"_

"Well, why not, my name is Percy Jackson, I am 16 years old and a son of Poseidon. On my 16th birthday I gave a knife to a boy who was being inhabited by Kronus. That very same knife he had given to a girl promising they would be family forever and he would never betray her. He used it to kill himself and save Olympus."

"Okay but who is everyone else?"

"I am Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and Percy's girlfriend. And this is Nico Di anglo, son of Hades. The girl next to Jason is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and the other girl is Nancy Bobofit, daughter of Mars."

"I am Reyna, daughter of Belladonna and you are not welcome here."

"Wait Reyna, give them a chance, they haven't done anything to you."

Jason pushed on as Reyna muttered, "you have no idea."

"I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, and it appears we need to talk."

**You must realize that this is using some of the ideas from Heros of Olympus and that it will not be the same. I am not writing this because I didn't like the books, I loved them and can't wait for the new one but this is where the story lead.**

**I am rereading my writing and I realize how horrible it is so I will be editing the previous chapters and improving them.**

**Included is one o my favorite, for lack of a better word, poem and my all tie favorite Percy Jackson prophecy. Look for more in the next few chapters.**

"Other kids' games are all such a bore!

They've gotta have rules and they gotta keep score!

Calvinball is better by far!

It's never the same! It's always bizarre!

You don't need a team or a referee!

You know that it's great, 'cause it's named after me!"

_Go to Thanatos and free him_

_be back by sundown on June twenty-fourth or die."_

**For anyone who loves the **_**poem**_** like me Read the story **_**Reminiscence By Kenya Starflight **_**it is my all time favorite calvin and hobbs story, and might be my favorite fanfiction, it never fails to make me cry.**


	19. A Challenge

**If I owned Percy Jackson I wouldn't be begging my parents to get me a laptop.**

The Challenge

There was something odd at holding a war council, sitting at a table that had a giant world map on it that you could zoom in on and that showed the armies on it. Percy really didn't care but he could tell that Annabeth found it way cooler than just a ping-pong table.

Percy found that he genuinely liked Jason and felt that they soon, might become friends. Reyna still remained hostile, but none of them knew why. They had begun to decide on who was going on the quest when the door was flung opened, revealing a boy with a maniacal look in his eyes holding a stuffed panda with stuffing dripping out of a long knife slash down it's stomach. Noticing the new comers he stopped dead, and the crazy light in his eyes faded into a cold calculating stare.

"My name is Octavious, who might you be?"

The way he spoke, was clear and soft, almost friendly, and yet more hostile than Reyna. The voice could only belong to one kind of person, a manipulator, observing new variables that could become pawns or threats to him.

Percy spoke, "My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and these are my friends. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Nico D'Angelo son of Hades, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, hunter of Artemis."

He continued to introduce the cabin leaders who a assembled to discuss the next move.

Jason had to admire Percy, he was clearly the one who everyone saw as a leader, and they all respected him and yet thought of him as a friend. The black haired boy had clearly done some great things for all of them to follow him in the manner they did. He could tell Octavius knew this and feared the boy. Everyone knew that the seer sought power; he had many followers and wanted to be a leader, though he didn't have the traits a good one needed.

"They are Greeks! How could you allow them within our borders?" Octavius shouted."They should all be killed on the spot."

Jason sighed, "Octavius, they come with a prophecy, we need to work together."

"You," the teen shouted, pointing at Percy, who he had correctly identified as the leader of the group. "I challenge you to a duel."

"I don't think that is a great idea," Reyna broke in, sounding almost nervous.

As much as Jason hated Octavius he was very good with a sword, for Reyna to sound like that she must know that he would get hurt. Jason wondered exactly how she would know how good Percy was.

"Why not, Percy sighed, this was clearly the last thing he wanted to do.

They all headed down to the arena, many people followed who clearly wanted to see what was going on.

As Octavius strapped on his fancy over the top gold inlaid armor on, Percy slung on simple leather armor (not made of cheese and wieners) and his girlfriend gave him a soft kiss.

Jason found it odd that she put her had protectively over the small of his back but didn't think anything of it.

Octavius pulled his metal sword; it had been painted gold, its hilt which was covered in jewels, out of the scabbard which shimmered with jewels. Jason had once tried out the sword and had found that it was unbalanced and much too heavy. Octavius may be good with a sword, but he was horrible when he used that sword.

Jason knew that he knew Percy was the leader, but he must have thought it was only because of his father, that he hadn't earned everyone's respect as he clearly had.

As they entered the ring and began to circle each other Percy pulled a ballpoint pen out of his pocket and uncapped it to reveal a glowing bronze sword.

Octavius, confident that he could easily beat the Greek, charged as Percy gave a weak block. Jason was surprised and Reyna gave a gasp telling him that she was surprised too.

"He was good three years ago, why is he so horrible now?" She muttered, only loud enough for Jason to hear and once again he wondered how she knew the black haired teen.

Octavius tried a fake, pushing the sword to one side and Percy moved to make another weak block as Octavius made to snap his sword around but because it was so off balance it got snapped around in a full circle downwards to cut off the boys legs and then up to his neck without its owner having any control over it.

Percy reacted within seconds, leaping over the blade as it flailed around. He was toying with Octavius, this fact became startling clear to Jason. He was just pretending to be horrible.

The sword snapped up to Percy's neck and yet the boy made no move to block it, instead moving his sword in the wake of Octavius'. It didn't make sense to Jason, didn't the boy know he was going to be killed, there wasn't a way he was going to survive this blow. And yet none of the Greeks yelled out or made any move to help their friend.

The sword struck his neck and all the Romans flinched, waiting for the spray of blood, but were shocked when the sword bounced off his skin and met the blade that had been shadowing him.

Octavius, who was clearly rattled, brought his blade back prepared to attack again, but he was to slow.

As gasps of, "the curse of Achilles'," filled the room Percy attacked with fast rapid strokes, leaving his opponent no time to do anything but retreat.

And in less than 30 seconds Percy had hooked in sword and disarmed the roman, using a move that he had been taught by a boy who would become his greatest enemy and then a friend whose loss he mourned many years before. The black haired boy turned to the stands, raising his sword in victory before recapping his, tossing the bejeweled sword back to its owner, and turning to give his girlfriend a huge kiss as they turned to leave the arena.

**I am trying to think of a new title for this story so if anyone has any ideas please review and tell me, I will take the best ones and you can all vote on them. My idea to get yours flowing is, "Saving the Dove." Good luck to you all.**

**First Lines of Books...**

**1. "I was the first one in the family to know when Mama started going insane." 2. "Not every 13 year old girl is accused of murder, brought to trial, and found guilty." 3. "Who is John Galt?" 4. "The end of the world started when a Pegsi landed on the hood of my car." 5. "When the doorbell rings at 3 in the morning, its never good news." 6. "James Choke hated Combined Science." 7. "Now that I've found the way to fly, which direction should I go into the night." 8. "I hope your reading this Mark." 9. Twenty Minutes after the war ends, I'm watching stumpers pour up out of a frozen hole in the ground like ants from hell and praying that I keep my natural legs for another day." 10. "Gwyn's Grandmother gave him five gifts for his birthday, his ninth birthday." 11. A cemetary. No. No, no, no! How had he ended up here?" 12. "The first thing you find out when yer dog learns to talk is that dogs don't got nothing much to say. About anything." 13. "My mother thinks I'm dead. Obviously I'm not dead, but it's safer for her to think that."**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**I am so sorry for the lack of updates but as soon as school ended, which I might add ended with a week of coughing so hard I threw up for me, I got stabbed in the hand with a letter-opener by my sister so I couldn't type. After that all my efforts went into helping my mom throw a party and hanging out with friends I never get to see. One of them even brought her hot, foreign, older, cousin who was fun to hang out with. And I just got back from a trip to Mozambique where I had no internet. However I only have two weeks at home before I am off with no internet as well. So I am afraid that updates might be sadly lacking. I alway admire the writers who update every week, or even better, every day. Makes me wish I could do that.**

**I GOT A IPHONE! It is sooooooooooo cool!**

**And on a different note, who read the Serpents Shadow, it was so funny but I still prefer Percy better. And who is excited for The Mark of Athena it coming out in October and it's going to be close to 600 pages.**

It was very clear to the leaders of each camp that they had to determine who was fated to go on thisquest. They read through the prophecy, time and time again, trying to glean any new insight into the fates tapestry. Eventually, another war council gathered.

Annabeth recited it and everyone else attempted to dissect the words to understand the information which was so cleverly masked.

"On the betrayer woe will fall

If enemies don't unite to save all"

"Somehow Mars is in trouble," said Reyna.

"And whoever goes on the quest has to free him," broke in a large camper who's face didn't seem to match his body. He was holding hands with a girl who would occasionally say something that didn't exactly make sense. Like references to "her time."

"Face the mother the seven must

But all will fail without trust"

"It is clear that we're looking for seven people," said Percy, "We just need to know who."

"Three Roman three Greek

One Hunter together will climb to the peek"

"That is not fair, the Hunters are friends with the Greeks," Octavian broke in; "the two other Romans and I should not be at a disadvantage."

"There is nothing that confirms that you are part of this quest, and I highly doubt there is going to be," Jason told him.

"A sister and brother, lovers and friends"

"That combined with the hunter almost confirm that Thalia and Jason are on the trip. And the lovers suggest that Percy and Annabeth are also included," said Travis. "After all, they are the ones who can't keep their hands off each other."

"Will stand together against the worlds end

A son of sky a son of sea

Together can lead them to victory"

"So Percy and Jason," said Thalia.

But without bonds of trust and love

All will fail and we lose the dove"

"That's all the information we have," Percy groaned.

"We know four people for sure," Annabeth reasoned. "Percy, Thalia, Jason, and me."

"That leaves, one, I mean two Romans and one Greek."

"Nice math Percy," the twins snickered.

"No, Percy was correct the first time! I think we can assume that Nancy is one of those Romans because she was one of the people that triggered this whole thing," Reyna broke in.

"Sooooooo," Annabeth thought. "We should take Reyna and Nico. Those are the most logical choices and that will give us a strong group."

Everyone agreed and the meeting adjourned, allowing the few lucky ones who had been selected, time to pack.

There was something about the sky, as the sun rose on the small group of people deserting safety and venturing out into the choppy waters of the unknown.

The ocean wasn't what scared them, not at all, well maybe a little bit. But what could possibly lie on the other side of it.

After all, they had a daunting task ahead of them.

And because of this, they didn't notice the almost sickly color it was. Or the red that tinged that ugly color, the red for warning, the red for the blood from the wars. Which had suddenly lost any organization that they had once had, the men, left on their own, with no god to guide them.

**Hey, I hoped everyone enjoyed that chapter, sorry it took me so long to do. Last chapter I proposed a contest for renaming this story and I only got one possibility so I would love more ideas.**

**To Save the Dove (Mine)**

**To Save Peace (WickedWarrior)**

**I also had first lines of books and I have put the answers below, congratulations to anyone who got them correct.**

**First Lines of Books...**

**1. "I was the first one in the family to know when Mama started going insane." (Or Give me Death) 2. "Not every 13 year old girl is accused of murder, brought to trial, and found guilty." (The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle) 3. "Who is John Galt?" (Atlas Shrugged) 4. "The end of the world started when a Pegsi landed on the hood of my car." (Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Last Olympian) 5. "When the doorbell rings at 3 in the morning, its never good news." (Alex Rider: Stormbreaker) 6. "James Choke hated Combined Science." (Cherub: The Recruit) 7. "Now that I've found the way to fly, which direction should I go into the night." (Matched) 8. "I hope your reading this Mark." (Pendragon: The Merchant of Death) 9. Twenty Minutes after the war ends, I'm watching stumpers pour up out of a frozen hole in the ground like ants from hell and praying that I keep my natural legs for another day." (Robopocalypse) 10. "Gwyn's Grandmother gave him five gifts for his birthday, his ninth birthday." (The Snow Spider) 11. A cemetary. No. No, no, no! How had he ended up here?" (Intertwined) 12. "The first thing you find out when yer dog learns to talk is that dogs don't got nothing much to say. About anything." (Chaos Walking: The Knife of Never Letting Go) 13. "My mother thinks I'm dead. Obviously I'm not dead, but it's safer for her to think that." (Legend)**


	21. At sea

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**I know this chapter is really short but I wanted to get something up. I won't be going on anymore trips so I have internet and I will try to update frequently but school is hard. I have been in school less than two weeks and already I have had three tests and two essays, plus I managed to chose the elective where you get the most additional work. I hardly have time to eat much less write. But I am doing my best here, please forgive me if the updates are few and far apart.**

**My Beta has exams so don't blame me if the next few chapters have mistakes, there is a reason I have a Beta.**

Ocean, nothing but rolling water, peaks of white, swells slapping against the side of the boat. Percy had the sail pulled tight, tacking into the wind and zigzagging across the expansion of blue. The first three day of the journey the wind had been behind them and they had allowed it to push them straight and true but just yesterday the wind had changed yet as they neared the Sea of Monsters for the second time on the quest.

One thing that Annabeth didn't quite understand was why, as they neared the triangle, Ryena's glare that she was sending at her and Percy increased. Yet she didn't dwell long on it as the chance they would run into danger rapidly increased.

The crashing rocks we no problem as, with the God of the Sea on their side, they were traveling much faster then any normal ship should be able to. However, that didn't stop Nancy from sweating and screaming just a little bit.

Thalia had taken to sitting out on the deck and tanning, occasionally taking the time to flip of the sun whenever it dropped a bit to get a better look.

Nico spent his time either entertaining Percy as he manned the vessel or hiding out under the deck doing who knows what.

Nancy spent her time getting questions answered by Ryena and in disbelief that the kid she used to pick on in school had become a popular, hot, hero, though she would never admit that.

Annabeth spent the time that she wasn't with Percy going over tactics and looking at maps of Greece.

Jason and Percy spent time talking and quickly became friends because they had so much in common. Jason spent the rest of his time catching up with his sister.

It was a moonless night of their last day in the Sea if Monsters, constellations glittered overhead as Percy and Annabeth sat together on watch. Occasionally one of them would spot a shooting star leaving a silver trail overhead.

Percy had stood up to fix the sail when he noticed translucent, ghostly forms floating under the waves. He called to his girlfriend who gasped in awe at the sight of the water filled with the creatures, it was truly a beautiful.

"There from Scottish mythology you know," Annabeth said. "If they are exposed to sunlight they turn into puddles of water."

The apparitions waved at them as the floated away and Percy moved to the sail as the wind changed.


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, if I did there wouldn't be such a wait between books.**

**Wow, I know it has been a wait but I have had terrible writers block so months now, cranking out new chapters has been really hard. I was trying to finish my Hunger Games story ****Twilight and Evening Bell. **** Good news, it is finished! I also finished my Star Wars story ****Rivals****! That means two less stories I must continue to update. I swear, even if it takes years I will finish this story. I hate it when people leave good stories unfinished or barely started so I will never do that. **

**DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING BEFORE THE 15****TH****, I HAVE MIDTERMS AND PLACEMENT TESTS I HAVE TO STUDY BEFORE! **

They left the Sea of Monsters without anything catastrophic happening and continued on through the Atlantic Ocean, venturing into and then traversing International Waters. The crossing wasn't as dangerous as historical fiction would suggest and soon the small boat was slipping through the Straight of Gibraltar and into the Mediterranean Ocean. When the storm hit there was no land in sight.

The sky in the morning had been stained red, the red of a Nantucket Sleigh Ride. The wind had grown stronger during the day, forcing the waves higher and higher. Clouds eventually rolled in, painting the sky black and rain began to pelt down on them in the late afternoon. Thalia, Jason and Percy had prayed to their fathers but the truth of the matter was that there was nothing the Gods could do about it, the influence of Gaia was to strong and they were almost powerless.

The waves were soon washing over the deck of the small ship, sending it tilting wildly. Percy fought to keep it upright as Thalia and Jason did what they could with the wind and lightning. The rest of the questing party remained clumped together to stay out of the way and prevent anyone from falling into the turbulent water.

Sometime around midnight, the ship reached the eye of the storm. The sky cleared and stars shone down on the demigods. Artemis sailed by, checking up on them but with her limited powers that was all she could do.

There was peace for a moment before they were plunged back into the fray.

The winds of the storm had pushed them faster than they expected so when the clouds and mist cleared under the Apollo's new rays, there was land in sight, but not the land they wanted to see. The sands of a beach slipped under the boat as water brushed the crack in the hull that had been made with the impact on the land.

Two teenagers, slightly younger than the demigods stood on the beach. They were wearing some strange outfit over tee-shirts and shorts. The girl had dyed hair and looked younger than the boy who had darker skin. Next to them stood a younger boy, dressed in the same fashion.

"I'm Sadie Kane and this is my brother Carter and Felix, a," she paused for a moment, "Friend of ours." The girl said, she had a British Accent that didn't seem to fit in with... Whatever the hell she was wearing.

Percy stepped forward, "My name is Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Nico DiAngelo, Nancy Bobafit, and Reyna. Our ship crashed during the storm and we need to repair it."

"We saw you were coming," Carter said. Unlike his sister he lacked the accent which seemed strange to Annabeth, though she was the only one who bothered to notice it.

The words sent a shock wave through the demigods, they had all hear those words before, generally from monsters who were about to attack them. Swords flew out of scabbards and the three tensed. Carter drew out a sword, said pulled out what looked like a boomerang and a large group of penguins waddled over to Felix.

"Geez, I was just joking," Carter said. "I didn't think you would take it seriously. Who are you people?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Percy said!

"Try me!"

"I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus. My girlfriend Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus, Counselor of Cabin Six. Jason Grace is the son of Jupiter, Champion of Juno, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion and Hero of Olympus. His sister is Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis. This is Nico DiAngelo son of Hades, Ambassador of Pluto and Counselor of Cabin Thirteen. Nancy Bobafit daughter of Mars, and Reyna daughter of Belladonna, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion and Senator of New Rome. Before you ask, yes I do mean the greek and roman Gods. We have been sent on a quest and we must reach Greece."

The group didn't even looked shocked!

"If we are giving real titles I am Carter Kane Pharaoh of the House of Life, Leader of the Twenty-first Nome, Restorer to the Throne of Fire and Eye of Horus. My sister is Sadie Kane Restorer to the Throne of Fire, Scribe of Brooklyn House and Eye of Isis. And this is Felix our resident Penguin nut. And yes, I was talking about Egyptian Gods. We are all magicians of the House of Life."

It took a bit of explaining but eventually everyone understood and the magicians agreed to assist them in repairing their boat.


	23. Chapter 23

**Please understand that I do want to finish this story! I HAVE NO IDEAS THOUGH! I promised you that I will finish and I am going to hold myself to that promise but please understand that I have hit major writes block. I am trying to continue to make this story interesting and different and I am nothing short of thrilled at the continuous response but I just don't have ideas or time. My last trip of the summer will be in three weeks and when I get home I have some friends visiting town. I will do everything I can to finish this story before I leave on the trip but I cannot promise anything. **

The Kanes were good companions, actually quite similar to themselves. As soon as they fixed the boat, with the help of a few magic ruins, the demigods had to leave. They headed north across the Mediterranean to Greece.

They first arrived in Corinth before sailing over to Athens. Twilight was falling and the sun was just setting. A group decision was made to stop at the Parthenon. They hoped that they would have a chance to speak to the Gods. But, when they arrived, they found no Godly presence to comfort them.

The trip across Greece was fairly comfortable, well, as comfortable as it could be for them to travel across land. Pegisi were a great help, some friends of Blackjack were more then happy to assist a Son of Poseidon.

However, as they neared Mount Olympus, storm clouds grew, tumbling over each other, blackening the sky. The Pegisi refused to fly any further. They set them down, the mountain looming on the horizon.

They steadily grew more comfortable, walking across the Earth because of lack of threats until the crust began to tremble. A massive split began to form in the Earth's crust, separating the group in half. Jason began to float people across that chasm but the ground shook again and he was knocked down, his head slamming down onto a rock. Thalia rushed to her brother, smoothing his blond hair, which now had small flecks of blood in it.

Reyna was left on the other side of the steadily growing chasm, it was to far to jump now and she was stuck. Percy reacted quickly, drawing all the water from the ground to form a floating mass of water, large enough to hold a person for a brief amount of time.

"Get on it! I can float you across. But you need to hurry, I won't be able to hold it for to long, Gaia is fighting me."

"Why should I get on, why should I trust you?" Reyna shouted back. "After all, you ruined my home and my life!"

"How, when?"

"I worked at Calypso's Spa, I was there. She took my sister and I in, gave us home and protected us. And then you came in and ruined my home, my life! Why should I trust you after that?"

"She turned me into a Guinea Pig! I meant no harm to you or your sister but my friend's life was in danger and I had to rescue him. I would do anything to protect my friends. I swear I am not going to hurt you."

Reyna looked unsure but she climbed onto the mass of water and was carried over the chasm.

She collapsed onto the other side as the water dispersed, soaking back into the ground. "Thank you," she murmured to Percy as Thalia handed her a piece of ambrosia that had already been unpacked to treat Jason, who was slowly stirring.

"Truce, can we all agree to work together until the quest is completed. I know that we have all had our differences in the past but can we agree to forget about the past and focus on trying to secure a future for the world?"

"Percy is right," Jason said from his spot on the ground. "We need to forget old feuds and focus on now, because now is the time that matters. We can work out arguments in the future. But is we want to do that then we need a future, which we won't be able to save if we don't work together."

"Are we all in agreement?" Percy asked.

Everyone nodded and as they helped Jason up, and started to climb the very foot of Mount Olympus.


End file.
